


by your side

by donskoi



Series: Decepticon High Command [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donskoi/pseuds/donskoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Darkest Hour, pre-Season 3. PWP. Megatron and Starscream have some happy, consensual hallway sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by your side

**Author's Note:**

> I was too nervous to post megastar before, I decided to say 'fuck that'. I hope you enjoy.

The halls of Darkmount were curved and empty. Dim purple light reflected off the metal, shining as their footsteps, heavy and light both, echoed back to them tenfold. Megatron spoke of how soon these halls would be full of Decepticons again, full of Seekers again. Starscream, impatient as he was, listened to his leader’s monologue, especially to the ‘Seeker’ bits. Those were important.

The thrill of leading, truly leading, still crackled in his systems. The joy of seeing the Autobot base in ruins still carried in the smirk on Starscream’s lips. His Armada was perfect. A gift, Megatron had said, for his rediscovered loyalty. The Seeker let out a soft laugh, giddy and genuinely happy. When was the last time he’d been happy? When was the last time he’d won?

“Starscream.” Megatron stopped mid-stride, an eyebrow raised at his Second’s titters.

“My apologies,” Starscream simpered, stopping as well, bowing his head slightly. “I find myself thinking about what their expressions must have been, Master, when they learned of our victory.”

Megatron smirked. “Anguished,” he said, continuing his stride. Starscream followed.

“Agony,” his Second supplied, “Complete and utter sorrow.”

“Hopelessness,” Megatron said, “I imagine Optimus tried to keep their spirits up.”

“Probably with some sort of speech,” Starscream snickered. “Autobots, roll out—Master, they did have a ground bridge.”

“No doubt they used it.”

They walked in silence for some time. Megatron’s heavy stride trembled the floor where his feet hit. Starscream looked up at his Lord, gaze travelling over his broad back, his wide shoulders, his strong arms. As always, wild desire shot through him, sending shudders down his back and into his smallest wings, sending them twitching with age-old memories.

“Never mind, my Liege,” Starscream found himself saying. “Soundwave and I will track them down. Between his surveillance and my armada, we’ll have this entire meager planet covered.”

“Good.” Megatron spoke simply.

When they reached a fork in the corridor Megatron stopped again. His fingers clicked against his palms and his head tilted, deep red optics searching Starscream’s as they stared at one another.

“Master…?” Instincts made him take a step back, his shoulders hunching. A mistake; or, retrospectively, a very good idea.

Megatron moved like a predator, surging forward and tackling his Second into the wall. Starscream shrieked and moved to protect his face and his torso. He shut his optics and shivered in fear. Before he could say a word, hot lips were on his and he gasped.

Megatron smirked as claws grasped at his biceps, greatly enjoying how Starscream shuddered in his arms. They kissed fiercely, unyielding and hot. Starscream let his hands move as he was pressed back into the wall. Down that slim waist, slipping past a hip, rubbing at a thigh, before returning up and grabbing at the Seeker's perky aft and kneading. Tongues rubbed and battled for dominance, a fight Megatron won by bending Starscream backwards and ravaging his mouth until his entire frame was thrumming with excess energy.

Pulling away, with fans winding to life, Megatron looked at his Second. He kept the smaller mech trapped against the wall as he examined him.

“You’ve done very well,” he purred, leaning and licking up the side of Starscream’s face. “I am… impressed.”

Starscream’s mouth dropped open, his wings swooping out as he reset his optics. He’d never—Megatron had never said--?

As Megatron’s mouth moved down his neckcables, the front of his chest, all Starscream felt was more confusion. He watched with wide optics, claws pressing back against the wall, as Megatron kneeled before him, pressing wet, hot kisses to his interface panel.

“Open,” he said, voice rumbling against the Seeker’s thin metal. When his thick tongue licked out, smearing coolant over the plating, Starscream couldn’t resist. His hips jerked as his panel snapped open, Megatron’s hot breath ghosting over his spike and valve. With a strong hand he gripped the spike, quickly bringing it to erection while soft whimpers tumbled from his Seeker’s mouth.

To the valve he paid special attention. He sucked on a few of the outer nods before lapping at the tight little entrance presented so nicely to him. He used his free hand to lift one of Starscream’s thighs, enjoying the way Starscream’s entire body was trembling at his attentions.

“Master—Megatron—someone might see—” Starscream bucked his hips as Megatron rolled his tongue into his valve and by Primus, it was so easy to just not care. He ground himself down on his Lord’s face, helm slamming back against the wall as pleasure ripped through him. His legs were shaking violently, one still held in the air while the other strained to carry his increasingly limp weight.

Megatron eating him out was a fantasy he relished, and something the tyrant used to do on a regular basis. But that had been before the war had turned sour, before everything had fallen apart—but now, with those sharp teeth nicking at him, sending light sparks of pain to highlight the pleasure swamping him, Starscream couldn’t think about the past.  
“Don’t stop!” Starscream whined, leaning into Megatron as the larger mech pulled away. Megatron grinned, all sharp teeth and boiling lust, standing and wiping the lubricant off his mouth with the back of his arm. With a firm grip on Starscream’s aft and hips he lifted the Seeker, releasing his spike at the same time. Already hard, his erection pressed insistently against Starscream, smearing lubricant over his aft.

They kissed as Megatron lined himself up, favouring grunts and groans rather than words now, and when coupled, soft whines of discomfort. Megatron let out a deep, rolling moan, burying his face in the crook of the Seeker’s neck.

“Starscream,” he murmured, holding the smaller mech tightly, keeping them pressed together.

Starscream was beyond words. Megatron’s spike was ridged and thick and it felt so huge as it edged, inch by slow inch, into his valve. He clung to his Lord and rolled his hips down to meet each short thrust, willing his body to adjust. When Megatron bit down into his neck he shrieked loud, his voice echoing through the corridors.

Soon enough Megatron could no longer wait, and the thrusts became heavy and with each stroke inside of his small Seeker, faster and wetter. They met again and again in heavy kisses, panting into each other’s mouths and murmuring endearments and praise for one another, things they’d never say under regular circumstances. But with overload so close, with their limbs twined around each other and Megatron’s large spike raking over every node in Starscream’s tight valve, with pleasure overwhelming them to the point of the pace devolving into wild pounding; they held each other and stared and whispered.

Megatron overloaded first, slamming into his Seeker hard and holding deep. He shifted his hips and rubbed the external nodes of Starscream’s valve until the smaller mech followed, coming undone in his arms and moaning his name so sweetly.

His back ached from where Starscream’s claws had dragged down it, but the pain was dull compared to the ecstasy of still being buried deep inside of him. Megatron sighed with contentment and pet Starscream’s wings, which trembled in the afterglow.

“Let’s do that again,” Starscream said, muffled against Megatron’s chest, which rumbled with laughter. “We can do that again, right?”

“As my Second wishes,” Megatron said. With a slight groan he pulled out and replaced his interface panel; he heard Starscream do the same. Instead of putting Starscream down, however, he shifted the Seeker sideways into his arms and began to carry him.

“Agh! What if—you can’t--!” Starscream’s protests were quiet and weak as he lay tired and limp in his Lord’s arms.

“Let them see,” Megatron said, pressing another kiss down. “I am Megatron, Lord of the Earth and soon Cybertron. And you…” He grinned. “You are where you should be, at long last.”

Starscream smirked, sliding his claws up Megatron’s chest, tweaking crevices in the armour. “By your side,” he admitted. “I am… glad to be here, my Liege.”


End file.
